doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Collectors Wiki
Recent releases Recently added items Doctor Who Collectors News *20 April - Heroes of Sontar Released *16 April - Dr. Who & the Daleks Vinyl 7" Released *12 April - Torchwood: Department X & Ghost Train CD box set Released *12 April - Snakedance DVD released in US *12 April - Kinda DVD released in US *11 April - Doctor Who Illustrated Released *11 April - Plaent of the Spiders DVD released in UK *7 April - The BBC Radio Episodes Released *7 April - Inferno CD Released *7 April - Mara Tales DVD released in Australia *6 April - Tom Baker, announced to be working with Big Finish and AudioGo *31 March - Gallimaufry Released *31 March - Blue Box Boy CD Released *31 March - Single White Who Fan: The Life & Times of Jackie Jenkins Released *28 March - Revisitations 2 released in UK *24 March - Pocket Essentials: Doctor Who (4th Paperback) Released *22 March - BBC Books have announced Shada to be published March 2012 *21 March - A Christmas Carol CD Released *20 March - The Forbidden Time Released *20 March - Industrial Evolution Released *16 March - Gallifrey: IV Released *16 March - To The Death Released *15 March - The New Adventures: Volume 2 Released *15 February - Ultimate Regeneration *15 February - Life Begins at 40 Released *15 February - Timelink (2nd Paperback) Released *15 February - Perpetual Bond Released *15 February - Lucie Miller Released *15 February - The Feast of Axos Released *14 February - The Ark DVD Released *10 February - Enter Wildthyme Released *3 February - The Lost TV Episodes: Collection Two Released *3 February - Genesis of the Daleks CD Released *3 February - Doctor Who and the War Games CD Released *3 February - Resurrection of the Daleks Collectors set Released *31 January - Single White Who Fan: The Life & Times of Jackie Jenkins Released *31 January - The Unsilent Library is Released *31 January - Gallimaufry is Released *31 January - Peri and the Piscon Paradox is Released *31 January - The Mutants DVD released in UK *24 January - A Christmas Carol DVD released in UK *20 January - Prisoner of the Sun Released *20 January - Meglos DVD released in Australia *17 January: ROTD set release date prosponed *15 January - Life Begins at 40 Released *15 January - Single White Who Fan: The Life & Times of Jackie Jenkins Released *12 January - Revisitations 3 DVD Announced *11 January - Demon Quest: The Complete Series Released *11 January - Meglos DVD released in US *11 January - The Dominators DVD released in US *10 January - Meglos DVD Released DVD of the month The Hand of Fear The Doctor and Sarah return to Earth, but they are plunged into danger as soon as they step from the TARDIS. They arrive in a quarry rigged with explosives, and the blast leaves Sarah unconscious in the rubble, a fossilised stone hand in her grip. What strange power does the hand have over Sarah Jane?... find out more! Book of the month Evolution Sarah Jane wants to meet her fellow journalist Rudyard Kipling, and the Doctor sets the co-ordinates for England, Earth, in the Victorian Age. As usual, the TARDIS materializes in not quite the right place, and the time travellers find themselves pursued across Devon moorland by a huge feral hound. Children have gone missing; at the local boarding school, the young Rudyard Kipling has set up search parties. Lights have been seen beneath the waters of the bay, and fishermen have been pulled from their boats and mutilated. Graves have been robbed of their corpses. Something is going on, and Arthur Conan Doyle, the ship's doctor from a recently berthed arctic whaler, is determined to investigate. The Doctor and Doyle join forces to uncover a macabre scheme to interfere with human evolution - and both Sarah Jane and Kipling face a terrifying transmogrification... find out more! CD of the month Doctor Who at the BBC Were you terrified of the Daleks? Has the familiar Doctor Who theme tune ever sent a shiver down your spine? Did Saturday teatimes once mean gathering round the television to see where the TARDIS has landed each week? If so, Doctor Who at the BBC is for you. Nicholas Courtney traces the development of this incredibly successful series, which first hit our TV screens in 1963. As well as a galaxy of classic moments from the series, he introduces some of the great and good who helped make the series a national institution - including many of the actors who've played the Doctor and his companions, and come of the series' most prolific writers and producers. Meanwhile Elisabeth Sladen - the Doctor's trusty assistant Sarah Jane - travels back in time to discover some little-heard radio gems. The TARDIS is waiting, and the Doctor's friends are at the controls - so hop on for a ride, and revisit the scary and fantastic glory days of Doctor Who... find out more! Start a new articleTo write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__